Puzzle Pieces
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR] Strange how things come together.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Puzzle Pieces Rating: PG - 13 Category: Romance, Drama, and Violence. Pairing: G/S Spoilers: Pilot, perhaps some more of Season 1. Summary: Strange how things come together. G/S Disclaimers: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Notes: It's got season one snippets and maybe other season bits too, but it's a completely different approach. Trust me, it's going to be great.  
  
I hope you like blood, because for some reason it's very interesting at the moment. Although I'm not entirely sure why?  
  
Chapter ONE  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If I could only find the one thing that would hurt him, I would have him. It's finding that important piece of the Doctor Gil Grissom puzzle, but where was that piece?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"She's a friend. Someone I trust." He said making his words clear and final.  
  
"That's great, someone snooping around." Catherine grabbed her coat and stomped out the room.  
  
"Nick, you're with me." He handed the case slip to the Texan.  
  
"What about me?" The dark tall man asked in a pained tone after Nick headed out.  
  
"You get some personal time, go home. Sort out your story before Sara gets here." He delivered softly.  
  
"I don't want any personal time, I want to help."  
  
"Warrick, go home." The older man turned and left the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Where might you be today? It's a lovely day and what a day it would be if something exciting happened? I may just have to think of something to get your attention dear doctor Grissom. Mmmm. puzzle piece, puzzle piece where might you be?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Norman fell." SNAP! "Norman pushed." SNAP! "Norman jumped." SNAP.  
  
"Wouldn't you if you were married to Mrs. Roper?" A beautiful voice swam through the air and he stopped in his tracks.  
  
He smiled and rolled his shoulder. "I don't even have to turn around. Sara Sidle." He turned and his smile grew to his eyes.  
  
"It's me." She chimed lowering her sunglasses to see him. After a few seconds the air turned from calm to tense. "How's the girl?"  
  
He looked at her and shook his head. "Not good." He sighed and lowered his head. "God Sara, I have so many unanswered whys."  
  
Sara removed her sunglasses and breathed in slowly. "There's only one why and that's 'why did Warrick Brown leave the crime scene?'" He nodded and dropped his shoulders on a breath.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pretty! Someone new, wonder what's happened to bring such a beauty to this neck of the woods. I'll have to make sure I find out. Oh boy! I'd better move before the pigs get restless.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The killer was found and arrested after a strange phone call and makeshift acting from Catherine. She had been initially angry that someone was nosing around, but once she met Sara, she seemed inclined to attempt to be at least civil. Warrick was given the options and he chose to work on his problems and made himself a promise never to let anyone else get attack or killed while he was working at CSI.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He walked up to her hotel room door and knocked. He waited and nervously tapped his shoe on the skirting board. The door opened and he smiled widely. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." She replied with an even larger smile. "You want to come in?" She opened the door wider and let him by.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I decided to give Warrick another chance. He's a good CSI and I couldn't let him go." He tried to explain knowing she wasn't going to like what he had decided.  
  
She nodded biting her lower lip. "Ok."  
  
He walked around the room and picked up a small photo frame from the nightstand. "I wanted to ask you something." He looked up at her and smiled, he gestured to the photo. "He's growing Sara."  
  
Moving towards him slowly, she tilted her head to see the photo over his shoulder. "Look's more like his father everyday."  
  
He placed the photo frame back and turned to her. "I hope so, but." He reached up and fingered a stray strand of hair. "He has his mothers curly hair."  
  
She took his hand in hers and smiled. "His father's eyes." She held his hand in her right and traced his hairline down his cheekbone.  
  
He closed his eyes and moaned out softly. "I've missed you so much Sara."  
  
Laughing lightly, she squeezed his hand and pulled him closer. "I saw you three weeks ago Gil."  
  
His eyes found hers and he grinned. "A lifetime apart." He dipped his head and kissed her slowly.  
  
Chapter TWO  
  
"Ok, Kidnapping; Warrick and Catherine. Nick you take the suicide and I'll work the casino jumper." Grissom handed out the case slips.  
  
Nick looked at him confused. "Didn't we close that case"  
  
Grissom shook his head. "New case, different hotel." He explained walking out the break room with them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Where tonight I wonder? Looks like that pretty lady was only visiting. Shame about the new girl dying. I wonder whose handy work it was? Let see what's on the agenda for tonight shall we?  
  
I'm so bored. Let's do something to get his attention.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jim Brass walked down the hallway past Grissom's office to the break room where the nightshift was hiding. The table had paperwork stern across it and the coffee table also had a pile of files that were half open.  
  
"I see it's paperwork day." Brass laughed entering the room.  
  
Grissom looked up at him over the rim of his glasses and eyed the piece of paper in his hands. "Please tell me that's a case."  
  
Brass grinned and waved it in the air. "Murder out on Jefferson. Body's fresh. I'd say really recent from what the paramedics told me."  
  
Everyone stood and as they filed out, Grissom locked the room so the paperwork wasn't tapered with.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Looks like a stabbing, but I can't tell with all the blood." The coroner informed.  
  
Grissom raised an eyebrow at the body and walked around it slowly. Catherine took the photographs, Nick searched the perimeter and Warrick collected the evidence from the body. Grissom crouched down and rubbed his ear. His hearing in his right ear was making it hard for him to concentrate, but this was familiar and it was nagging him. Catherine stopped snapping the camera and looked at Grissom. His face showed all the signs of him deep in thought. The 'Grissom Look' Warrick called it once.  
  
"Something about the body you want to share with us?" She asked.  
  
Grissom shook his head and stood. "No." He turned and walked towards Brass.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Brass asked seeing the same expression on Grissom's face Catherine had.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I'll tell you when I figure it out."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He has to have found him by know. I couldn't stay and find out because of the tight location. It was just opportunity that he was walking down the street. I wonder if the great forensic scientist is trying to pinpoint what's so familiar. It'll drive him crazy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nick and Warrick were staring at Grissom as he walked through the break room door. He poured some coffee and turned to leave. Nick quickly stood up and blocked the doorway. Grissom walked straight into him. "Nick?" He furrowed his brows in confusion.  
  
"Griss, what's up? You've got this look like you know something." Nick asked staring him down.  
  
Grissom raised a single eyebrow shook his head. "I'm thinking Nick."  
  
"Yeah but you haven't discussed the case with us yet and your lead." Warrick interjected.  
  
Grissom turned to him and sighed. "Sorry, it's just that the way the body was found is so familiar, yet I can't figure out how."  
  
Nick moved out of the way and Grissom continued on his journey. "At least his minds on the case." Nick grinned.  
  
"Why'd you say that?" Warrick asked standing up to get more coffee.  
  
"You remember Sara Sidle?" Warrick nodded as he turned with a steaming hot cup. "Well, he said he trusted her right?"  
  
"So what Nick?" Warrick was getting exasperated with Nick's questions.  
  
"So, I think he liked her. He was quiet around her when she was here. I think he really liked her." Nick raised both eyebrows waiting for a comment or disagreement.  
  
Warrick seemed to smile for a second at this and nodded. "I did notice something, but he said she was a friend. She said the same if you remember, but it was a very tense time. It was busy and I didn't see them in the same room the entire time she was here." He explained drinking his coffee and walking out the room with Nick following.  
  
"Your right. It's not like she's going to be here anytime soon." 


	2. Chapter 3&4

Chapter THREE  
  
Two days and another body later. Grissom sat in his office after coming back from a crime scene. He had bitten everyone's head off if they even much as breathed near him. It was driving him mad. This one clue was nagging him and he hadn't the foggiest idea why it was like he'd seen it before.  
  
A knock at the door jarred him from his thoughts and he stood up and swung the door open angrily. "WHAT?" He near enough shouted. He went silent, his shoulder's and head dropped as his eyes closed. On a deep breath he said. "I'm sorry." It was barely above a whisper, but she knew him well enough that he meant it.  
  
She nodded and began to turn. "It looks like I got here at a bad time again." Grissom looked out into the hallway and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Sara." He waited for her to turn and gently tugged on her arm.  
  
She followed him and watched his face closely. "Bad case? Can I help?"  
  
Grissom shook her head and let her wrist go, only to slide his hand lower to her hand. He squeezed it and sighed. "I didn't mean to snap. People won't leave me alone, won't let me."  
  
Sara smiled. "Think?" She finished.  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Two body's no trace of the killer and for some reason I feel like I've seen it before, but." He shrugged in defeat as his thumb rubbed across her knuckles softly.  
  
Before he could continue Sara held his hand in both hers. "Let me help. I'm sure the both of us can find some sort of clue or at least an idea what this killer is trying to tell us." She looked over her shoulder to the open blinds and then back at him. "Try to relax. You'll get a migraine."  
  
"Thank you." He covered her hands and grinned. "I'm glad you're here. I wasn't sure if you were coming today or next week. How's the boy?" Grissom asked lightly, his eyes shining at the last bit.  
  
Sara tilted her head in thought and smiled. "He's fine. A few days and he'll be joining me here, that's." She stopped and dropped her eyes from his. "That's if you still want me to stay, us to move here?"  
  
Grissom pulled his hands from hers as a crowd of the nightshift walked by. Sara nodded and turned. "No Sara." She turned back when he touched her elbow. "I asked you to come here. I want you to stay. I want you both here with me." Sara didn't say anything she only nodded and left the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later the night in the break room. Warrick and Nick wondered into the room to find Sara sat on the couch reading through a case file.  
  
"Hey." Nick greeted moving towards her.  
  
Sara looked up and smiled. "Hey Nick."  
  
Nick grinned and motioned to the case file. "That's Grissom's case right?" Sara nodded. Nick looked to Warrick before returning curious happy eyes back to Sara. "You staying, for good?"  
  
"I am." Sara looked from one man to the other and frowned as she closed the file. "Is that alright with you lot? I know it's sudden and you probably don't want me here, but."  
  
Nick sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder playfully. "Of course we're ok with it. Another lovely lady to tease and Catherine won't be the only one we can pester."  
  
Sara slowly smiled, still not sure if he was just humouring her or telling the truth. She nodded and stood. "Thanks. I." She waved the file in the air. "I'll get back to work."  
  
Warrick looked at Nick and sighed. "Good move Nick."  
  
Nick cringed. "I didn't mean to make her uncomfortable, just wanted her to know she was welcome that's all."  
  
"Speak for yourself." Catherine said coldly walking into the room and grabbing a soda from the fridge.  
  
Grissom was walking past the break room when he heard Nick defending Sara.  
  
"She's a friend of Grissom's Cath. If he trusts her then so do I. I'm going to be her friend too. Think about it, she has taken this job and at the same time she has left everything, everyone she knows to move here to were she knows one person. She needs friends right now and that's what I'm going to be." Warrick nodded in agreement, although he still had a few doubts, but everyone knew it was about Holly and the investigation Sara had to carry out when they first met.  
  
Looking down at his hands, he bit the inside of his lower lip. Sighing he continued towards his office.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
This is starting to get really boring. I thought he was good at puzzles. Maybe I should just switch tactics and follow him everywhere he goes. Maybe I'm missing something.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grissom knock on the door of a different hotel room. When it opened he saw the tear lines down her cheeks. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and kicked the door shut. "Sara what's happened, are you ok?" He asked frantically as he held her tightly.  
  
She sniffled and balled up his shirt in her hands as she buried her head in his neck. "It's nothing. I miss Mike that's all." Grissom pulled away and held her head in his hands. Wiping the tears away with his thumbs, she continued. "It's been four days and it's the longest I've been away from him."  
  
Nodding in understanding he kissed her sweet lips and pulled her tightly to him again. "I'm sorry. He should be here. You shouldn't be staying in this hotel either."  
  
"Gil, It's not easy finding a place to live. I can't let him stay here, you know these places aren't that safe, not for a little boy." She turned her head and kissed his neck. "Hold me, just for while."  
  
"Ok." He pulled her down with him as they lay on the bed together. His arms wrapped around her protectively.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the same time down in the car park, sat a white ford transit van. The driver looked over at the Tahoe he had followed and waited patiently for its driver to emerge from the tall hotel. Soon he fell asleep and when his eyes opened, it was nearing late afternoon. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but he'd been busy the last few weeks and had had no time to rest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara turned onto her side and moaned softly when she felt the warmth curled up next to her. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled up at the still sleeping face of Gil Grissom. Tenderly so not to wake him, she kissed his chin and snuggled closer. After ten minutes of enjoying his warm body, she heard his watch beep and he began to stir. Grissom's arms pulled her close as he mumbled a greeting into her hair.  
  
Sara chuckled lightly and smiled. "Mmmm Good afternoon to you too."  
  
Grissom grinned and planted several kisses in her hair and slowly trailed his lips down to her neck to her shoulder. "I've got to go."  
  
"I know." She sighed. His hands wandered down her thin frame with the want to feel her skin. Finding a patch of exposed flesh, he began to stroke it with his thumb. "Gil, we can't. We'll be late." Her voice was that of frustration and he knew it was because she didn't want him to stop, but the need to get to work was annoying.  
  
"Do you want a lift to work?" He smiled against her neck.  
  
"Wouldn't be a good idea. Your superior might get the wrong idea." She moaned as his hand wrapped around her waist to squeeze her ass.  
  
"What idea would that be?" He asked gruffly into her mouth.  
  
The slow kiss was the end to the entire world of speech and work was forgotten.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The van driver started the engine and waited until the Tahoe's driver pulled out of the parking lot and headed for home. He seemed to be wearing the same clothes as this morning and probably needed to change before work. The van driver tried to think why such a man as Gil Grissom would be in a hotel all morning and for the most part of the afternoon.  
  
Chapter FOUR  
  
Sara came barging through his office door with a file in her hand and that smile he always loved. "You wouldn't believe it, but I got a DNA sample from victim 2's shirt. It was under all the blood." She opened up the file and showed him the results of the DNA test.  
  
"Epithelial's, bloke's getting sloppy." Grissom grinned and stood. "Let's run these and see what we get.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How'd his epithelial's get on the vic's shirt?" Greg asked standing in the doorway to the computer lab.  
  
Sara didn't turn from the computer as she answered. "Killer was probably using some force with the knife and scraped his hand or finger and that would be enough to leave DNA for us to find and catch the bastard." Greg nodded and left knowing he wasn't going to get anything else.  
  
Grissom put his arm on the back of Sara's chair and leaned in slightly to get a better look at the screen. "Anything yet?" He asked calmly.  
  
Sara glanced at him with eyebrows raised. She pointed at the monitor and stated the obvious. "Did it beep?"  
  
Grissom chuckled and breathed in deeply. He moaned softly. "God you smell good." Keeping herself together she ignored him. Sara smiled when the beep they were waiting for came. Grissom leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "Want to join me for a road trip?" Sara shivered at his breath on her skin and nodded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Brass knocked on the door of the small house while two police officers searched the perimeter. Grissom and Sara stood with Brass, who produced a warrant when the door finally opened. "We have a warrant to search you residence Mr. Quinn."  
  
Mr. Quinn looked the warrant over and nodded. His eyes fell on Sara as she walked past. He watched her move alongside Grissom and smiled. Grissom turned to him and his face sobered. "Can you wait outside? This officer will look after you." Grissom motioned to the police office that appeared behind Mr. Quinn.  
  
"Sure, you need anything just holler." He turned and left the two CSI's to work.  
  
Grissom looked at Sara and pointed to the kitchen. She nodded silently as he entered the living room. After 40 minutes of processing, the only thing they discovered was a bloodied jacket. Sara bagged it and continued to look around. Grissom wandered out back and began processing the garden. Sara decided to go and packed the car up and then join Grissom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I've never seen such beauty. I've seen her once and once was enough to make my heart flutter. She's obviously working here in Vegas full time. I'm only guessing she's just moved here as she seems to be unsure of her surroundings, like it was the first time she'd been here.  
  
She puts her case in the Tahoe. A Tahoe that looks oddly like the one Gil Grissom drives, but it's light Blue. She disappears back through the front door and makes her way to the back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You finished?" Sara asked hearing him sigh.  
  
"Yeah, nothing but the jacket. Let's get back to the lab and get Brass to take Mr. Quinn into custody for a while." She nodded and followed him back through the house.  
  
Mr. Quinn looked up and smiled. "Find anything?"  
  
Grissom stopped a few feet from him and motioned for Brass. "We'd like you to come down to the station." Brass said guiding the man to the waiting police car.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the car Grissom turned to Sara. She was driving so glanced at him briefly. "Gil?"  
  
Grissom looked down at his hand on her thigh and lifted it to take her right hand from the steering wheel. She continued to drive with ease as he intertwined their fingers. "I've been thinking." Sara smiled and gave him a knowing look, which he raised his eyebrows at to tell her he was serious. "I don't want you staying in that hotel another day. Like you said, it's dangerous for a child. I wouldn't want my child or his mother staying at a place like that."  
  
Sara looked down briefly and sighed. "Are you asking me what I think your asking?"  
  
He nodded and kissed her hand. "Stay until we find a permanent place."  
  
Her eyes grew huge and her foot slammed on the breaks as the line of traffic came to a stand still in front of them. Grissom chuckled and released her hand. She turned to him and scowled. "Stop laughing. I could have killed us both." She turned to look out her window.  
  
Grissom took a small breath and ran his hand down her arm. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting a near death experience when I asked you to move in with me."  
  
Sara covered his hand and turn to him. "We can't and you know it." She saw the look in his eyes and shook her head. "Gil, no. it was a long time ago and we could be fired or worse I could be transferred to days."  
  
After the traffic started moving again and the Tahoe resumed its journey back to the lab, Grissom released his hold on her hand. "I just thought that seeing as you're here and have no place to stay that's decent enough for a child to stay in." He trailed off as his cell phone began to ring. He lifted it from his pocket, but before answering he added. "I want you both to stay with me, at least for a while. Work doesn't need to know." He flipped his cell open. "Grissom."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After questioning Mr. Quinn and getting the jacket down to DNA, Sara and Grissom sat in the break room. "If I stayed." Sara began. Grissom snapped his head up from the file he was reading. "If we stayed." She corrected. "Other's will eventually find out. Mobley will have a field day and someone who's too young to understand why he can't see his daddy everyday will be upset if we have to change our relationship once again." Grissom's eye's lightened as she spoke. "He's young Gil, I don't know if I can tell him he can't see his father again."  
  
Grissom looked around the room and hallways, but he saw Nick and Catherine walking towards them. Looking down at the file he used words to express himself. "If we weren't going to be invaded by two CSI's, I would hold your hand and assure you that he would never be without a father and you would never be without me."  
  
Sara smiled and turned when Nick's voice boomed through the room. "One down. What's next boss?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mr. Quinn was let go on account of the blood being his and that he said he was in a fight the night before. Grissom didn't believe him, but had nothing else to go on. Mr. Quinn just grinned and left the building. 


	3. Chapter 5&6

Chapter FIVE  
  
Two days later Sara pulled up to Grissom's townhouse and climbed out. Grissom opened his door and approached her. She looked at the passenger seat and his eyes followed. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. As she wrapped her arms around him he chuckled and held her tighter. "Let me carry him?" Sara nodded and stepped out off his embrace to watch him walk around the car and open the passenger door. Carefully and gently, he lifted the small bundle into his arms and held it close to his chest. "If he gets any heavier I'll not be doing this for long." He laughed walking with her to the house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Here's me thinking she was new. Looks like she's been here at least on more than one occasion.  
  
That looks oddly like a child in the car and Dr. Grissom is the one to get him out. His face tells me he knows both very well. I'll have to keep an eye on these two and then I may just have to decide whether the mystery puzzle piece has been discovered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Laying the child down on the guest bed. Grissom pulled up the comforter and covered him. Sara watched from the door and smiled when he turned to her. "He's been talking about you for two hours." Sara walked backwards as he approached her and shut the door slightly. "Daddy this. Daddy that." She stopped when her back was pressed firmly against the wall.  
  
Grissom grinned and shook his head. "What can I say?" He leaned forward and kissed her softy.  
  
"Well, you could say you love me." She smiled against his lips.  
  
Grinning, he pulled away and placed his hands on her hips. "I don't know. It's an expensive word."  
  
Raising an incredulous eyebrow she nodded and slid away from him. She walked to the kitchen and he followed. As she reached for the fridge he grabbed her waist and pulled her back against his chest. "I thought it was too expensive Gil." She said flatly.  
  
He breathed in her perfume and moaned as she pressed her behind into his groin. "I didn't say I wouldn't pay." He didn't wince at the words, but more of the elbow in his stomach. "That came out wrong." He choked.  
  
Moving away she turned to him. "Your damn right." She clicked on the coffee pot and watched as he gathered his normal breathing. "You never take me seriously." She turned away and placed her hands on the counter.  
  
Grissom creased his brow and walked up behind her. Not touching her with his hands, but just his body. His chest and hips rest against her back and ass. Sara's eyes closed, as she smelled his after-shave wafted around her.  
  
"If I never take you seriously, would you believe me if I asked you to marry me?" She tried to face him, but he leaned his body more into her. His hands squeezed her waist.  
  
"No." She said on a whisper.  
  
Grissom didn't hear and leaned his head to hers. "Sara?"  
  
"I said no. I wouldn't believe you because you'd know I'd never say yes." She dropped her head as her stomach twisted and ached.  
  
Grissom stepped away and stared at her back. "You're right." Sara heard his hurt tone and turned to him. He shook his head and left the room. "You're right." She heard again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara managed to find a baby sitter and get into work on time. Grissom left after making sure he talked with his son before leaving. The night was quiet until a new body was discovered. It was the same as the puzzle case Grissom and Sara were working on. Nothing new turned up and it was getting to both. Anyone could see it was only time before one snapped. Catherine and Sara were getting on pretty well and although Warrick still had his doubts, he tried. Nick was like a little brother and made her smile when she was down.  
  
After a few hours into shift, Sara got a phone call. She stood in the break room and turned white. "Ok, thank you."  
  
Catherine and Nick were there in seconds. "Hey, what's up?" Nick asked pulling her to the couch. Catherine sat on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
Sara seemed lost in thought for a few minutes, then she shook her head and a slow smile graced her lips. "It's ok, really. I just got a shock that's all."  
  
Catherine didn't believe her. "There's more to it Sara. You don't go white like a sheet and come out smiling."  
  
Grissom walked in and saw the group. "Something wrong?" He asked straight.  
  
Sara looked up and shook her head. Nick and Catherine sighed. "Sara just got a phone call and won't tell us what's wrong. She didn't look too good." Catherine explained.  
  
Grissom looked at Sara and in a neutral normal tone asked. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah." She nodded and stood. She past him without a thought and headed to the locker room.  
  
Nick stood. "She went white and wouldn't tell us."  
  
"She doesn't have to Nick." Grissom handed him a case slip. "Motel." Nick nodded and filed out the room.  
  
Catherine placed her hand on Grissom's arm and he began to turn. "What's wrong?"  
  
Grissom furrowed his brows in confusion. "Sara was the one that wouldn't answer that question Cath, why ask me?"  
  
"Because you were cold towards her." She deadpanned.  
  
Grissom inhaled through his nose and sighed. "I'll apologise." He turned as Catherine nodded in agreement.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grissom walked into the locker room and sat down next to Sara. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?" She went to stand, but his hand pulled her back. "Gil." She warned.  
  
He removed his hand and stood in front of her. "Talk to me."  
  
She stared at him for a second, then scowled. "Don't have the time or the cash." She seethed and tried to pass him.  
  
He grabbed her from behind and picked her up. Carrying her as she tried to get free, to the back of the locker room where the showers were. Putting her down and pushing her gently back into one of the stalls, he pinned her against the wall. "I said I was sorry. I should have not asked you. I knew the answer and purposely gave you no choice to say the answer out loud." He paused and took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry I was cold back there. I'm sorry I want to have you and my son live with me. I'm sorry I love you too much not to ask you to marry me. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you both. I'm sorry I can't leave my job to be a happy family. I'm sorry that all I want is you." His voice was strained with hurt, pain at being hurt by her words, by her not talking to him, hurt by her saying no.  
  
He didn't let her go and before she could speak, his mouth was on hers with such force there lips hurt. Sara angled her head to deepen the kiss. His mouth opened and there tongues explored the inner regions on each other's mouths. Grissom lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands tangled in his curls as they devoured their lips hungrily, angrily.  
  
Nothing was going to happen at work and they both knew it. The frantic kissing slowed in need of air as small kisses were applied in place to the full on massacre of lips, tongues and teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sara sobbed into his mouth. His lips sealed hers and pulled her to him as her legs lowered to the floor. "I'd say yes. I want to say yes. I really do, but it's not going to be easy as it is." She rests her head to his as their breathing slowed. "I love you too much to see you loose your job. I don't want you to resent Mike or me if that ever happened"  
  
"I would never..."  
  
"Shhh." She whispered pulling him closer. They stood there holding each other and listening to the breathing and feeling the erratic heartbeats in their chests.  
  
Chapter SIX  
  
Grissom sat at his desk waiting for the babysitter to finish explaining why she rang Sara earlier and to apologise for scaring her. As he put the phone down Catherine and Sara walked in.  
  
"We managed to find some more DNA. It's the same as Mr. Quinn's. Brass has had a car watch his house for the last few days and he's only left about three times since." Catherine explained.  
  
Sara sat down and pulled one leg up to her chest and leaned her chin on it. "I have this huge gut feeling that this guy is the murderer. We have DNA, but he has alibis and no evidence in his home or at his work place to even suspect he was in the areas of the killings." She sighed and looked at Grissom.  
  
Grissom nodded and leaned forward. Catherine sat down next to Sara in the opposite visitors chair. Glancing at Catherine, he took a deep breath. "Mike's fine. The babysitter didn't mean to scare you. It was only a bump. The books shouldn't have been there in the first place."  
  
Sara nodded. "Ok."  
  
Catherine looked from one to the other. "Who's Mike?" That was the only real part of the words Grissom spoke that she caught.  
  
"My son." Sara answered.  
  
Wide eyes focused solely on Sara's face. "Son?" Catherine turned to Grissom. "You know she has a son?"  
  
"Of course I know." He replied frowning.  
  
Catherine watched the looks the two shared and became more confused. "How old?"  
  
"3." Grissom answered matter of factly.  
  
"He'll be 4 soon." Sara added.  
  
Grissom smiled. "Growing like a weed with the brains of Einstein." He teased.  
  
Catherine sighed and sat back in the chair. "Sara has a son. He's 3, name's Mike and Grissom knows when his birthday is." She rattled off staring into space.  
  
"We better get back to work. Cath don't spread this about ok?" Sara asked in a pleading tone.  
  
"Sure, but what's the problem. I'm a single mom too." Catherine asked.  
  
Grissom stood. "She's not a single mom and if word got out to Mobley, he'd be asking question's about the father and Sara and I aren't ready to face that demon yet."  
  
Sara was surprised at him for just telling Catherine like that and swatted his arm. "Fool." She left the office.  
  
Catherine looked up at him and grinned after the initial shock. "Friend huh? Very clever, nice acting cool and collected around the mother of your child Gil. But I have one question." Grissom nodded for her to ask. "Why have we not heard about Mike before or you and Sara for that matter?"  
  
"That's two." He smirked at her glare. "I don't talk about anything personal. No one asked me if I had a son. No one asked me if I was seeing Sara or for how long and on the work front its frowned apon that a supervisor sees his colleges. I would either loose my job, be demoted, transferred or Sara could be moved to days. In any case neither of us would see each other. That's why she worked in San Francisco and I went to see her when I could and as you know that's not very often." Grissom peered out his door and smiled at Catherine.  
  
"How long have you known Sara?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Over 10 years." He said walking out of his office.  
  
Staring at him in disbelief. "I've known you for about that long and I've never heard about a Sara Sidle before she came in when Holly died."  
  
Grissom shrugged. "You never asked." Catherine snorted and followed him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There she is again. It's becoming a habit. She's obviously very special to the doctor of forensics. I wonder whether I should wait or start tonight?  
  
So much to do and not enough time.  
  
Maybe it is time after all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara walked through the front door and a little body wrapped its arms around her leg. She looked at the babysitter as she pulled on her coat. "He's been fine. I'm terribly sorry about last night."  
  
Sara shook her head and handed her a check. "Don't worry Sam. You were obviously shaken. It's understandable, Although." Sara lifted Mike up and told him firmly. "Don't climb things." He nodded and wrapped his chubby arms around her neck.  
  
"I'll see you tonight." Sam waved to Mike and left.  
  
Ten minutes later Grissom came through the door and was assaulted just as Sara was. He continued to walk into the kitchen with Mike on his leg. "I'm sure we had a child and not a monkey." He chuckled and peeled his son on his leg. Sitting him on the counter and kissing his head, he handed him a beaker Sara placed in his hand.  
  
"A child yes, but the monkey must come from your side." Sara turned back to making breakfast and squealed when Grissom poked her in the ribs softly.  
  
Mike giggled into his beaker as he watched his mother and father. Grissom kissed Sara's neck and reached around her to pinch a piece of fruit. He succeeded before she swatted his hand away. Turning back to Mike, he held out the fruit and offered it to him. "Right, books." He set Mike on the floor and went to put the books that Mike climbed and hurt himself, back on the shelf.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara sat with her back to Grissom's chest and Mike lying against her chest. The TV was on low, a documentary on African gorillas played while Sara fell asleep and Mike dozed. Grissom watched the programme with full interest and grinned when he asked Sara something and got no response. He kissed her shoulder and went back to watching the TV.  
  
An hour before shift and Sam knocked on the door before entering. "Hello!" She walked in and saw the display on the couch and smiled. She put the coffee pot on and waited for it to boil.  
  
Grissom smelled the coffee and leaned forward to ease away from Sara. He lifted Mike into his arms and carried him to bed. Once he was settled, Grissom stood at the end of the couch and watched Sara sleep. He looked up to see Sam holding two coffee cups and place them on the breakfast bar. He grinned and gently lifted Sara up and carried her to their bed.  
  
She rolled onto her side and pulled on his shirt as he went to stand. He chuckled and slid down next to her. "It's time to get up sleepy head."  
  
"Not yet." She mumbled snuggling closer to him.  
  
"We'll be late." He smiled into her hair and kissed her bare neck as her head bent to rest against his chest.  
  
"Don't care." She raised her head and brushed his lips with hers. "Sam here yet?" He nodded and moaned quietly as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. "It's a shame." She murmured into his mouth. 


	4. Chapter 7&8

Chapter SEVEN  
  
Grissom sat in the car rubbing his temples. Another murder, same as the previous two. Sara walked away from the scene to his car. His window was down and she could see his pained expression. Looking around, she took a step closer to the car door and in a hushed tone. "Gil, listen to me."  
  
He looked at her and lowered his hands. "How identical is it?"  
  
She shook her head. "It's the same, but this time it seemed he was in a rush. Hurried incisions and more blood than the others. I think he's either panicking or building up to something."  
  
Grissom sighed and opened his door. "Let's get back to work."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back at the lab, Grissom and Sara stared at the body. "These are not right." She mumbled.  
  
Grissom nodded and scratched his chin. "I think you were right, he's getting ready for a show down. He might be looking for something tonight, which means he's accelerating."  
  
"We need to find something Griss. This is nothing." Sara turned and rubbed her face. She left the room and walked to the rest rooms.  
  
When she emerged 5 minutes later, Grissom was leaning against the wall. "We'll get him Sara." She didn't say anything. She wasn't going to agree, because she didn't think they were going to find him, not before he gets smarter. Grissom pushed off the wall and walked with her back to the lab. "I'll keep Brass looking out for anything odd. Why don't you get some rest and coffee? I'll come and find you in an hour." His hand on the small of her back pushed in slightly, telling her he was here for her. She nodded and they split up once they entered the main lab.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mmmm. Door, hard wood and difficult to bust down.  
  
Window, double-glazing and noisy.  
  
Let's use the old 'Can I use the phone' trick.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She opened the door and smiled. "Can I help you?" She asked him.  
  
He nodded and gave his best sweet smile. "Yes, sorry to bother you at such a late hour, but my car broke down and I need to phone the garage. Do you mind if I use your phone?"  
  
She pursed her lips and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't live here and under instructions, I can't let anyone in. Sorry. Why don't you try the next house down?" She went to close the door, but he pushed his foot in to stop it. "Hey!"  
  
Before she knew it, he pushed the door open and everything went hazy then black.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara was sleeping on the couch in the break room when Grissom strolled in with good news. He shook his head at the sight and sat on the coffee table. "She never sleeps and when she does she's out like a light." He chuckled.  
  
"Just resting my eyes." She grumbled.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, he leaned forward slightly. "You never rest your eyes and you're a grumpy person when you wake up."  
  
"Am not." Sara protested turning on to her back.  
  
Laughing, he got up and filled two cups with coffee. "See."  
  
"Shut up." She grumbled again rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I got a name." He said handing her a cup.  
  
Sara sat up and opened her eyes wide. "Really? Then what are we doing here?"  
  
Grissom drank his coffee. "Brass and his men are bringing him in. You were asleep. I said I'd come and get you and." He grinned. "Here I am, waking you up and sitting through your grumpyness."  
  
She leaned forward and slapped his arm. "You just wait mister. You may think you can get away with teasing me at work, but when we get home, you'll regret ever saying those words aloud." She winked at him and drank her coffee.  
  
Just as the second cup of coffee reach their mouths, Brass walked in with a very confused expression. "You ok Jim?" Grissom asked looking up at him.  
  
He frowned, not for the first time since he got back with the suspect. "I don't know. He says he wants to speak with you."  
  
Grissom raised a curious eyebrow. "I doubt that Jim, we've never met."  
  
"He asked for you by name." Jim turned as Grissom and Sara headed to interrogation.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The man sat with his hands folded on the table. He wore a dark blue shirt, jeans and a brown leather jacket. Grissom and Sara walked in and the man stood. The police officer standing behind him pushed him back into his seat.  
  
"You asked for me?" Grissom stood in front of the man.  
  
"Yeah. I'm Thomas Higgins. I was given a message to give to you." Thomas seemed to think for a second.  
  
"What message?" Grissom asked moving closer.  
  
Thomas looked up and smiled. "I got the most important piece to the Dr. Gil Grissom puzzle." He stopped and looked up as Grissom furrowed his brows in confusion. Grissom turned, but Thomas continued. "If you want to find me, you need to go home."  
  
Grissom turned back sharply. "What?" He asked panicked. He approached Thomas and leaned over him. "What does that mean?"  
  
Sara raked her brain and Grissom looked up as she gasped. His eyes narrowed and watched her. Brass watched Grissom's eye darken. He stepped back slowly and turned to Sara. "Brass. Get a car to my house now. My son and the babysitter should be there." Brass didn't move. "NOW!" Grissom shouted.  
  
Sara looked up as Grissom put his arm around her and led her from the room. Once out of the room, he turned her and saw the tears. "Gil?"  
  
Grissom pulled her to him. "I'm sure there ok. Let's follow Brass." She nodded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Brass pulled up to Grissom's house and saw the door wide open. He pulled his gun from its holster and approached the townhouse with three other officers. Walking through the door, he saw blood. Searching the house, he found nothing. As he walked out the front door, he saw Grissom staring at the blood in the doorway.  
  
"No ones home Gil." Brass informed.  
  
"Ring Catherine, Warrick and Nick. Get them down here to process." Grissom swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes. Sara left the car and ran up to the house after she saw the haunted look on Grissom's face.  
  
"Where is he? Gil, Where's Mike?" He grabbed her and pulled her to him. Holding her tightly. Her sobs shook her body. His head leaned against hers and closed his eyes. "Where's our son?" She sobbed.  
  
Brass watched them and turned to his officers. "Get this place sealed off now! Ring the rest of the team and start going round the houses for witnesses! Someone had to have seen or heard something!" His voice was firm and non-negotiable.  
  
Grissom's face buried in Sara's hair. "We'll find him." His voice was barely a whisper. Sara held him tighter and cried harder.  
  
Chapter EIGHT  
  
Catherine and the other two exited their cars and walked up to Brass. "What happened?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Grissom's kid was kidnapped by the puzzle killer."  
  
Nick and Warrick stared at Brass in disbelief. "Grissom doesn't have a kid." Warrick said.  
  
Brass shrugged. "We brought in a Mr. Thomas Higgins and he gave Grissom a message that if he wanted to find the killer then he should go home. Then all hell broke loose. Sara's in pieces and Grissom's not far from snapping."  
  
Nick and Warrick turned to Grissom's Tahoe and saw him holding Sara tightly to him as they leaned against the side of the car. Catherine walked into the house and got to work. Nick followed and shortly after so did Warrick.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Anyone know about those two? I mean I didn't think they were seeing each other let alone have a kid together." Warrick seemed very confused, but got straight to work.  
  
"The boys name is Mike, he's 3 years old. Sara's the mother and Grissom's the father. No there not married. They've been seeing each other for a long time and they didn't say anything because apparently we've never asked them." Catherine informed pulling out swabs and her camera.  
  
Nick snorted. "I asked."  
  
Warrick looked over at him. "When?"  
  
"When I first came to work here. Kid case, I asked him and he said no." Nick said pulling prints from the door.  
  
"Nick, that was over 4 years ago. Mike's 3. This is Grissom were talking about." Catherine said snapping away at the pool of blood and disturbances.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grissom re-wrapped his arms around Sara's shoulders and looked up at the house. "I should be in there."  
  
Sara turned her head into his neck. "No." She said bluntly.  
  
"I need to find him." He said.  
  
"I said no. Don't leave me, don't suppress it and leave me on my own. Gil, please." She rubbed her nose against his neck and he leaned his head to hers.  
  
"I can't stand here." He said in a tight tone. Sara pulled back and saw his eyes watering. "I can't just do nothing."  
  
A tear fell and Sara quickly kissed it away. "We have to wait. We're not on that side now. We need to wait and see what the others find and then nail the bastard that's done this to us."  
  
Grissom nodded sadly and closed his eyes. "I want to ask Higgins more questions." He sobbed into her hair. "He knows more, I know it."  
  
Sara squeezed his body to hers to steady his shaking body. Her tears joined his as they stayed there, holding each other tightly, never wanting to let go.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Warrick stood at the door while Nick photographed the rest of the house. Catherine moved to stand next to Warrick and sighed. "It's not going to be easy to keep them away from the evidence."  
  
Warrick nodded. "I have a feeling from what Brass told us that the babysitter is dead, but there is no body. The kid is no where to be seen. He was snatched from his bed." His tone was deflated with concern and fear for this child.  
  
"We need to ask them questions." Catherine walked over to the bloody puddle and stared at it "Let's give them a while and once they're settled back at CSI, then we'll get down to business."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, I wasn't expecting to be turned away and I needed to get into the house. I had no choice but to make her quiet.  
  
She's dead. I had to hide the body. They won't find her, not for a while anyway. Mr. Grissom will be in a state right about now, I'd guess. So would the young brunette.  
  
I would be if my child were taken.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grissom drove on autopilot back to the lab. 4 hours after his home was fully processed. Catherine and the others deliberately kept their distance, knowing that if the evidence were touched it would be tainted. Sara was quiet the entire ride. Grissom's hand twitched on the steering wheel. He wanted to hold her hand, but could sense she needed to be left alone for a while. Brass followed closely as they pulled into the car park and climbed out. Grissom and Sara walked into the lab and were confronted with the entire population of the lab's eyes staring at them.  
  
Sara went to the locker room to freshen up and change. Grissom was becoming angry and edgy. He took a sharp turn and headed to interrogation where he knew Catherine was asking Higgins more questions.  
  
Brass was on his heels and stopped him at the door. "You know you can't Gil. Stop, don't make this more difficult."  
  
Grissom gave a tense laugh and stepped up to Brass angrily. "Move Now Jim! I want answers and I want them now!"  
  
Brass held his ground and refused to be bullied by an angry Grissom. "Being here right now it making this a longer process. If you go in there, you will make things worse."  
  
Sobering slightly, Grissom stepped back. "Worse? Worse?" Grissom turned away, but turned back before Brass could take a breath. "My son has been kidnapped by a serial killer and your telling me that talking to that SOB is going to make things WORSE?"  
  
"TALK?" Brass shouted to get Grissom's attention. Seeing his eyes flash, he took his arm and pulled him to the observation room. "Watch." He ordered and stood by the door. 


	5. Chapter 9&10

Chapter NINE  
  
Catherine walked around the room. Higgins sat there watching the shadows from the light bounce off the table. "Who gave you the message?" Catherine asked suddenly.  
  
"A friend." Higgins replied.  
  
"Who's your friend?"  
  
Higgins shrugged. "Just a friend."  
  
Catherine sat down and stared at him until he started to be self-conscious and began to shift nervously in his seat. "A name?"  
  
"No name." Higgins folded and unfolded his hands.  
  
"When did your friend give you the message and why now?" Catherine watched him carefully, as he seemed to think about his answers.  
  
"He came in the morning after work. He asked for a favour and seeing as it was only a message, I didn't see any harm. He said to deliver the message to a Doctor Gil Grissom at CSI in person. I did."  
  
Catherine's jaw twitched as she thought of another question. "Name?" She asked again. He shook his head. "What about his work?"  
  
He smirked. "Ah, well now that would depend on the person asking."  
  
Catherine furrowed her brows in confusion. "How do you mean?"  
  
"Are you Gil Grissom?" He asked leaning forward.  
  
Catherine blinked and pulled out her cell phone. As she opened it the door opened. Brass walked in with Grissom following. "Gil?"  
  
Grissom didn't look at Catherine. Higgins stood abruptly as Grissom walked towards him. Brass stood between them. "Do you want to ask or are you going to do something?" Higgins asked in a shaky voice.  
  
Grissom breathed in through his nose and nodded. "Where does he work?"  
  
Higgins smiled. "Local, quite close too. He doesn't like you much. Not much high praise, but your job. He likes the things you do. He's been watching you for a while now, surprised you hadn't noticed." Higgins saw Grissom's eyes drop to the ground. "I have a message."  
  
Grissom's eyes snapped up and he took a step towards him. "Well?"  
  
He shook his head. "First things first." Grissom nodded slowly. "Who's the brunette?"  
  
Grissom turned to the door where Higgins was looking. "Sara." He answered turning back.  
  
"Well, he seems to like you Miss Sara. It wouldn't surprise me if you weren't next on the list of things he has installed." Grissom advanced him. "I wouldn't Doc. You want the message or not?"  
  
"Tell me now!" Grissom seethed.  
  
"What did the bodies tell you about your past?" Higgins animated with his hand. His raised it to his mouth and pulled his index finger and thumb across his lips like a zip, turned it and threw the imaginary key away. Brass took him back to his cell.  
  
Grissom's eyes shot back and forth trying to piece the clues together. Catherine watched him thinking. He still faced the wall and only turned when he walked straight from the room to his office. Catherine and Sara followed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He opened his filing cabinet and rifled through it. When Catherine walked through the door he began to speak. "Past? Past? Past cases? Like these ones, its here somewhere, where is it?" He closed the draw roughly and moved to the next one.  
  
"Gil?" She listened to him rambling until he stopped and slowly pulled out a case file that looked old and tattered. "What's that?"  
  
Grissom handed it to her. "I should have know." He leaned against the filing cabinet and rubbed his face. "Jeff Samson. Police officer 13 years ago. He was killed at a crime seen in front of his brother, his partner. He watched him die while I froze and let the killer get away."  
  
"You froze?" Catherine asked.  
  
He nodded. "I was a rookie. I had never fired my gun. Jeff's brother ran after the killer and killed him in cold blood. He went to prison on a manslaughter charge for about 6 years maybe more, but he never forgave me."  
  
Sara approached him and touched his face. His eyes softened and locked with hers. "What's the brothers name?"  
  
Grissom covered her hand and sighed. "I didn't recognise him. He'd changed his name."  
  
"Who?" Sara pressed lightly.  
  
He closed his eyes. "James Samson." He paused and focused on Sara's eyes. "Now James Quinn."  
  
"No!" Sara gasped and covered her mouth. "We had him, we had him right here." She said angrily.  
  
Catherine left to put an APB out on Quinn.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
6 hours and still no phone call or James Quinn. Brass searched his house and found nothing. Grissom sat in the break room and stared off into space as he tapped his pen on the table. Sara sat next to him and leaned against his arm. He put his arm around her and held her, not changing the rhythm of his pen as he continued to think.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quinn sat and watched the child. He was staring at him intently and it was making Quinn nervous. "Why are you looking at me?"  
  
Mike blinked. "So I can hear you." He said evenly. His little body shook in fear, but he was just as good as his father at keeping calm in scary situation and although this was new for him, he didn't know whether to be scared or not. He was confused.  
  
Quinn leaned forward and furrowed his brows. His eyes narrowed. "Hear me?" Mike nodded.  
  
Mike watched as Quinn turned in his seat and started the engine of the van.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Catherine studied the old and new file to find similarities and found many, all to do with the way the body was found. Stabbed and lots of blood. Turning a page she saw a picture of Quinn. He was leaning against a large white transit van. It looked brand new, as she read more about the past and release forms from prison, Catherine noticed that Quinn still owned the white van. It was on off only a few things that were still in his name before he went to prison.  
  
Pulling out her cell phone, she told Brass that she had a hunch and to keep eyes out for the van and gave him the number-plate.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara's eyes were closed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He was still tapping the pen, but it was a soft tapping. Grissom's cell phone rang and he reached for it without disturbing Sara. "Grissom."  
  
"White Transit Van under the name of James Samson. Last seen in the car park of the Bellagio hotel 4 days ago. I have the security videotape. He was following you and we have a recent picture to put out. I've got people out looking."  
  
Grissom closed his phone and looked down at Sara. "Brass is putting a look out for Quinn's car."  
  
"Can we do something? I can't stay here." She asked groggily.  
  
"Why don't we go home and wait? You need to sleep." He kissed her hair and got up.  
  
"Only if you try too." Grissom nodded and grasped her hand tightly.  
  
Chapter TEN  
  
"Very quiet. Do you think Mummy and Daddy will be home soon?" Quinn turned to Mike after getting no response. "When do Mummy and Daddy get home?" Mike just stared at him. "Mmmm." He hummed and turned back to look out the front windscreen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grissom and Sara walked through the door and noticed that the place had been cleaned. "At least the guys didn't make a mess." Sara mumbled dropping to the couch.  
  
Grissom rubbed his temples and sat down with her. "I don't understand these messages." He muttered. His head was hurting and the throbbing was beginning to cloud his mind.  
  
"Gil. Come here, lay back." Sara pulled his shoulders back against her chest. Her fingers massaged his scalp, allowing his mind to clear a little. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah." He waited a few more minutes before attempting to regroup his brain.  
  
'I got the most important piece to the Dr. Gil Grissom puzzle.'  
  
Mike  
  
'If you want to find me, you need to go home.'  
  
No Mike or Sam  
  
Blood  
  
'Local, quite close too. He doesn't like you much. Not much high praise, but your job. He likes the things you do. He's been watching you for a while now, surprised you hadn't noticed.'  
  
Close to the Lab  
  
Office buildings Police station Hospital Building sites Shops Etc.  
  
His brother was killed He likes forensics He's been following/watching  
  
'Well, he seems to like you Miss Sara. It wouldn't surprise me if you weren't next on the list of things he has installed.'  
  
Likes Sara A list  
  
What was he going to do?  
  
He can't get close to her She won't be on her own  
  
'What did the bodies tell you about your past?'  
  
13 years ago - Police officer shot - Jeff Samson  
  
Brother/partner - James Samson/James Quinn  
  
Knife  
  
No knife found  
  
Bodies  
  
Blood Blood Blood  
  
DNA  
  
Epithelial's  
  
Thomas Higgins  
  
'If you want to find me, you need to go home.'  
  
No Mike or Sam Sam is missing, presumed dead with the amount of blood found  
  
Mike snatched from his bed He's frightened, scared  
  
'You need to go home.'  
  
What does that mean?  
  
Home Empty  
  
Or was it?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grissom opened his eyes and sat up. "Sam." Sara sat forward and rubbed his back. He turned to her. "Sam's here."  
  
Sara shook her head. "They couldn't find her Gil."  
  
"She's here. He had to get rid of her, hide her so the case was focused in two places. Separating the team to search for them both, exhausting links to and connections to find them." Grissom stood and turned around a few times. He looked out the back patio doors from in front of the couch. His eyes narrowed. "Call Brass. Tell him Quinn is coming here. He's probably here now." He pointed at the phone. Sara picked it up did what he instructed as he went outside and wondered around the garden.  
  
Grissom scanned the grass the best he could in the bright sunshine beaming down on him. He shielded his eyes and continued searching. He was looking for something, but what? Moving to the back of the garden he found a crowbar and recently disturbed grasses and mud. Pushing the layer of grass away, he revealed a man hole cover. Just as he was going to find something to open it without using the evidence, a loud crash was heard and Grissom ran back into the house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Minutes earlier.  
  
Sara was on the phone and had just hung up when the door opened and she was charged at and thrown into the glass cabinet by the wall of the living room.  
  
"Nice." Quinn chuckled. "Just the sort of thing you need. More blood to brighten up the carpet."  
  
Quinn pulled out a gun and pointed it at Grissom as he ran through the door. One round went off and Grissom fell to the ground. 


	6. Chapter 11&12

Chapter ELEVEN  
  
Brass pulled up to the townhouse and saw the van parked out front. Checking the van visually, then scanning the house. There was no life. Pulling out his cell he dialled Catherine.  
  
"Willows."  
  
"Catherine, we're too late. He's got them both and the house is quieter than a church mouse. I need to get the negotiators down here and inform the higher ups to get a move on. We've gone from murder, kidnapping to hostage situation. It's not looking good. This guy does not like Gil one bit."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grissom opened his eyes slowly and winced in pain as he tried to move. His side hurt, he looked down and remembered the gun going off and the bullet hitting. He remembered a crash and. His eyes sprang open, wider to search the room. His hands were tied behind his back. And his legs were pinned to the floor. He looked down and saw a lifeless body, Sara's body.  
  
"She's still alive, barely. Lost a lot of blood in the last 10 minutes, but I managed to stop the bleeding. Don't want her dying just yet." Quinn leered locking the front door as several police cars parked outside.  
  
"What do you want James?" Grissom's throat was rough and strained.  
  
"Oh, let's see." Quinn leaned over him and grinned. "Revenge."  
  
"For what, Some accident and your rash behaviour?"  
  
Quinn's gun swiped across Grissom head, knocking him unconscious. "You killed him!" He shouted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Brass rang and rang, but no answer. "He's either ignoring it or cut the line."  
  
Catherine sat in the back of the Tahoe and Warrick stood next to her. "Is this all about revenge? That's it, no outside negotiation, just Grissom and his family?" Her tone was confused.  
  
"It seems that way, but that doesn't look good for Gil and Sara. Quinn's bent on revenge and we now know he's capable off anything." Brass explained.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quinn sat Mike down on the couch and covered him with a blanket. "You're quiet." He said watching Mike looking around the room. "Hey?" Quinn got no response. "Why do you ignore me?"  
  
"He doesn't."  
  
Quinn looked up to see Grissom sitting up straighter. "Then why doesn't he talk?" Quinn asked truly curious.  
  
"Ask him?"  
  
"If he's not talking then he won't give me an answer." Quinn retorted.  
  
Grissom grinned grimly. "Very good."  
  
"Shut up." Quinn seethed and turned back to Mike. "You want a drink?" Mike nodded.  
  
Quinn disappeared into the kitchen. Mike turned on the couch and looked over the back to Grissom and Sara on the floor. "Hey buddy." Grissom smiled. "You ok?" Mike shook his head. Grissom frowned. "He hurt you?" Mike nodded and touched his head. Grissom closed his eyes.  
  
Sara moved and groaned at the pain in her head. "Gil?"  
  
"I'm here. Stay still Sara; you have a rather large gash on your head. Very large possibility of concussion. How you feeling?"  
  
"Tirrred aaaand hurrrrt." Her words were slurred.  
  
Grissom moaned in pain and worry. "Sara, stay with me."  
  
"I'm here. I hurrrrt soo much."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well I see your all awake. It's about time, I've been waiting all afternoon." Quinn placed Mike's beaker on the couch, but Mike didn't move. Quinn didn't notice and approached the two CSI's "I'm just moving your lady here." Quinn lifted Sara and dragged her to a space in the middle of the living room.  
  
"Ahhh." Sara screamed in pain as her head hit the floor. Her body was like jelly; she couldn't open her eyes or concentrate very well on the voices around her.  
  
"Mummy." Mike cried.  
  
Quinn held Mike back and sat him back on the couch. "Stay there." Mike nodded.  
  
Grissom slid down the wall and managed to get his hands free from the restraints. It doesn't seem that James Quinn is very good at knots. "What are you going to do?" Grissom asked seeing Quinn reload his gun and holster it. He pulled out a large knife and began sharpening it on a mini block.  
  
"Did you not get the clues?" Quinn asked disappointed.  
  
"Some." Grissom replied truthfully.  
  
"Well, first I'm going to make you watch the lovely lady here die, then your son. I might even make it quick and use the gun. Then I'm going to kill you. Sound like a plan?" Quinn approached Sara and sent Grissom a large grin.  
  
"It sounds like a bad plan, who though of it, you or Jeff?" Grissom was deliberately trying to bait him, but it didn't seem to work. He just turned his back to him and leaned over Sara. "How many times did you stab your brothers killer James? 6 or 7 times? He was dead after two. You get a liking from it? Craved for another victim?" That got his attention, but not the one he was hoping for.  
  
Quinn pulled Sara up and held the knife to her throat. "I have surprisingly got hold of my temper Doctor Grissom. I learnt that in prison. So," He drew a little blood and Sara's eyes sprang open as she whimpered in pain.  
  
Grissom tried to move with the hole in his side and blood loss, but fell to the floor on his front. "NOOO!!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everyone's heads shot up at the loud scream and shout, two distinct voices. "Oh my god, we need to do something." Catherine sobbed into Warrick's embrace.  
  
Brass pulled the walky talky up to his mouth and pressed the button. "Base to Team 1 Over."  
  
"Go ahead Base."  
  
"Any visuals on the house?"  
  
"Negative."  
  
"Screams and shouts indicate location in the centre of the house. Living room."  
  
Silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Team 1 has partial visual. Blinds are closed."  
  
"Be on the guard, no mistakes."  
  
"Roger. Out."  
  
Brass turned to the others and decided to try Grissom cell phone again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara fell to the ground in a heap. Her neck was bleeding, although the cut didn't seem too deep. Mike ran to his father. Grissom breathed deeply as Mike held onto him tightly. Grissom's arms wrapped around him and Quinn laughed.  
  
"Never was good at knots, but you wont be moving with that bullet in you and even if you did." Quinn pulled the gun out and pointed it at him. "Life or paralysis?"  
  
Grissom nodded in understanding and held Mike closer.  
  
Sara was breathing heavily and rolled onto her side. She managed to open her eyes briefly to see Grissom holding Mike. Grissom could see the panic and pain in her eyes as tears fell onto her cheeks. He was panicking too and he needed to find some way out of this, but he couldn't move. The bullet seems to have embedded itself in a vital organ and was making it excruciatingly painful to move and his breathing was becoming tight with shock. A puddle of blood was forming around him and he carefully pick Mike up and held him tighter. Sara saw the blood and closed her eyes.  
  
Chapter TWELVE  
  
Brass closed his phone when he got no answer. "He's shut the rest of the world out. We have no idea what's going on in there and no way to fine out." Brass paced outside the Tahoe and rubbed his face.  
  
"What if someone knocked on the door?"  
  
Brass turned to Nick and raised his eyebrows. "Something so simple, yet dangerous. Let's try it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ok." Quinn stood up and walked towards Grissom. "Let him go."  
  
"No." Grissom's tone was firm but scratchy.  
  
Quinn pointed the gun at Mike's head. "He dies now or he has a little longer to live, entirely up to you."  
  
Sara was watching and tried to move towards the front door, but when she passed out Quinn had tied her legs together and her hands in front of her. Wiggling bit by bit she managed to push herself up against the wall by the door. Quinn yanked Mike away from Grissom and held him around the waist as he turned.  
  
"Going somewhere my dear?" Quinn grinned.  
  
Sara gave him a fake weak smile. "No. Needed to sit up."  
  
"Well, you can stay, but don't move." He warned holstering his gun and pulling the knife out.  
  
"What are you doing James?" Grissom asked.  
  
"You'll see." Quinn raised the knife. Before Quinn could do anything, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Nothing like an interruption." Grissom mumbled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, let's see who that could be. Doc, you wanna get the door, but don't do anything stupid." Quinn instructed standing next to Sara and holding Mike to him with the gun drawn.  
  
"I can't move." Grissom winced trying to get up.  
  
"Try or someone dies."  
  
Grissom used the wall to push himself up. It took him a while, but once he was standing he stumbled against the couch. Sara looked at the large line of blood marked on the wall where he had pushed himself up on. She sniffed and covered her mouth with her bound hands as he tried supporting himself to make his way to the door. Blood dripped on furniture, his hands left marks on the walls and bookshelves. Grissom looked to his left at Quinn before falling against the door.  
  
"Open it slowly." Quinn told him quietly.  
  
Grissom pushed against the doorframe before trying to grip the door handle through bloodied hands.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everyone had their eyes on the door as it opened slowly. Once it was open they saw Grissom fall against the outer frame and slide to the floor.  
  
"Oh my god!" Catherine turned away as tears poured down her cheeks.  
  
Warrick and Nick's faces were pained as they watched their supervisor and friend bleeding to death on his doorstep.  
  
Brass gasped at the sight and saw Grissom look back into the house as he pushed himself up again. He was looking to his left. "Team 1 this is Base. Suspect is located to the right of the door. Do not fire, repeat do not fire."  
  
"Understood. Team leader has a body shot." There silence for a few seconds. "He's holding the child to him, no clear shot, repeat no clear shot. Over."  
  
Brass dropped his head. "I can't believe this, he's thought of every scenario." He angrily muttered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara tried to reach Grissom, but Quinn stood on her hand. "Don't." He seethed.  
  
Grissom shook his head at Sara. "I'm ok." She nodded. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"First thing, don't bleed to death just yet." Quinn grinned. "Second find out who knocked."  
  
Grissom turned back to the outside and took a shaky breath. "Brass." Grissom coughed and cleared his throat. "Brass."  
  
Brass stepped closer to the drive, but stayed on the path. "I'm here Gil. You ok?" Grissom raised his eyebrows at him. Brass chuckled sadly. "Stupid question." Grissom nodded.  
  
"You knock?" Brass shook his head and pointed at an officer. Grissom turned back to Quinn. "Brass knocked."  
  
Brass pursed his lips. "We need to know what's going on Gil. Can I talk to James Quinn?"  
  
Grissom sighed when Quinn shook his head. "He said no."  
  
"Ok. Can you tell us what's going on Gil?" Brass moved to his left to get a better look at the inside. Brass didn't like what he saw and cringed.  
  
Grissom groaned in pain and clutched his side. "Gil?" Sara's worried voice travelled to his ears.  
  
"It's ok." He assured looking up at Quinn. "You need to tell them what you want."  
  
Quinn lifted Mike and grinned. "It's out party not there's. They can watch but I don't want anything from them. Everything I need is right here."  
  
Grissom turned back to Brass and looked down at the floor. "Nothing. He just want's us."  
  
Brass followed his eyes and watched Grissom's hand over his wound. He was pointing at Quinn covertly with two fingers. Brass nodded, then watched as Grissom looked behind him. Brass couldn't help but smile. "There has to be something."  
  
Quinn shook his head and pulled the gun up to Mike's head. "No, don't." Grissom panicked. Quinn waved the gun towards the open door.  
  
"Gil, what's wrong? How's Sara and Mike?" Brass tried to keep them talking. Seeing Grissom attempt to move and shout at Quinn and stop him from doing something, he had to get their attention.  
  
Grissom turned back and sent him a terrified look. "Mike's scared, no injuries. Sara's bleeding bad from her neck and head." The rest of the team looked on in mortification.  
  
"Close the door." Quinn ordered. "No more talking. They know what's going on."  
  
Grissom nodded and tried to push himself up, only to fall. "Ahh!" He groaned as more blood fell. Taking his time, Grissom managed to shuffle away from the door to the wall and pushed the door closed.  
  
"What now James. You'll never get out of here alive." Grissom said watching Quinn let Mike go and pick Sara up to place her on the couch.  
  
"I didn't think I was going to live through this anyway. The only thing on my mind is taking the only family you have left. It's all part of the mystery Gil Grissom puzzle. They die you live." Quinn chuckled as Grissom's face fell and turned white. "I take the special pieces of the jigsaw and leave the rest behind. I don't need to kill you Grissom, just those you love."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Brass walked back to the others and waved a few officers over. "They're not good. Mike seems the only one who's not injured. Sara's hurt bad and Grissom doesn't look like he can last much longer. The amount of blood that was coming from his side looked bad. He could hardly walk or hold himself up." Brass turned to the officers. "Grissom gave us something's to work on. Quinn was about 2 metres inside the door with both Mike and Sara. Also Grissom showed me that the back was not being watched."  
  
Catherine moved forward. "He has glass patio doors. A large view of the living room."  
  
Brass nodded. "Get SWAT around there. They should have been there from the beginning." He turned to Nick, Warrick and Catherine as the officer's left. "It looks like Grissom was sat next to the patio doors before the door opened. It wasn't a nice picture. Blood coated the wall from where I think he pushed himself up. I have a bad feeling Grissom's lost more blood than even he can fathom."  
  
"We need to get them out." Nick said looking to the side of the house as police and SWAT quietly made there way to the back. 


	7. Chapter 13&14

Chapter THIRTEEN  
  
Grissom's eyes slowly closed, as the pain seemed to go suddenly. His eyes shot open at the sound of Sara's voice. "No Griss, stay awake. You need to stay awake." He could hear tears in her voice and tried to focus on her. She was sitting on the couch, still bound.  
  
He looked around and began to panic. "Where's Mike?"  
  
"Quinn locked him in the bedroom." She told him turning to see Quinn walk back into the living room.  
  
"Now, I've decided not to hurt Mike. He's my ticket out of here." Quinn chimed checking his gun and knife.  
  
"You told me you didn't care what happened to you?" Grissom said weakly. Sara's eyes never moved from his.  
  
"Well, I changed my mind." Quinn sat down next to Sara and leered at her. "You are a pretty one."  
  
"Go to hell." She spat at him angrily.  
  
"Most possibly, but that's later." Quinn pulled out his knife and traced a light line down Sara's leg. Sara's eye's widened as Quinn cut away her pant leg.  
  
"Get away from her!" Grissom shouted the best he could and tried to move.  
  
Quinn looked over at him and grinned. "Or what?" His hand replaced the knife and slowly drifted up her bare leg.  
  
Sara squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away as he leaned toward her. "You sick bastard." She cried through tears.  
  
Grissom's heart was pounding in his chest as he tried to move and stop the inevitable that was bound to happen if he didn't stop Quinn. "Too much of a coward Quinn?" Quinn glared at him, but continued. Grissom's eyes closed as Sara whimpered. "Get you fucking hands off her now!" He seethed pushing himself onto his knees.  
  
Quinn stood angrily. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" He pulled out the gun and fired off two rounds.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Brass was on the radio as soon as the first shot was fired and shouting out orders before the second.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara's scream was loud enough for the street to hear as she watched Grissom fall to the floor face down. Quinn pointed the gun at her, but before his finger pulled back on the trigger, the patio doors were smashed and tear gas was thrown into the room. Quinn scrambled to escape, but there was no where to go. He kept shouting, shouting so everyone could hear him.  
  
"I'M NOT FINISHED! THEY NEED TO DIE!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A SWAT officer untied Sara and she immediately went to Grissom. "Griss? Gil?" She turned him and cried harder. His chest was bleeding profusely. She covered the wound to stop the bleeding. The second bullet didn't hit him. She shouted for an ambulance and the EMT's were there in a split second, stabilising and loading him onto a stretcher. A young SWAT officer carried Mike to Sara and she held him close. The EMT's of a second ambulance took Sara and Mike to the hospital, following Grissom. Sara's head injury was bad, but she was too in shock to notice. Catherine road with Sara and looked after Mike while Sara was attended to. Warrick went with Grissom while Nick followed in the Tahoe. Brass secured the house and got everything sorted before joining everybody at the hospital. Ecklie was on the scene within minutes of the ambulances leaving and got straight to work.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Catherine held Mike as Sara was wheeled off to surgery. She past out in the ambulance and her head wound wouldn't stop gushing out blood.  
  
Grissom was already in surgery when the others arrived. 4 hours of agonising silence and worry amongst the team in the private waiting room. They had not heard anything from Grissom's doctor, but Sara was in neurology having scans and tests.  
  
Mike sat playing with his baseball cards in silence. Catherine sat next to him and watched him. She looked at Warrick with concerned eyes. "He hasn't said a thing Warrick."  
  
He nodded and looked down at Mike. "He's probably in shock."  
  
"Maybe were should ask the doctor to check him again." Catherine brushed Mike's curls back and he looked up at her and smiled. Catherine smiled back while Warrick went to get a doctor.  
  
Twenty minutes later the doctor walked into the waiting room with Mike in her arms. "Mike's fine, nothing seems to be wrong."  
  
Catherine took Mike and looked at the doctor. "But he hasn't said a thing since we got here, surely that's shock or something?"  
  
The doctor shook her head and tapped Mike's arm. 'Didn't tell them you were deaf did you?' She signed  
  
Everyone looked at Mike with shocked faces. "Deaf?" They all said in unison.  
  
"Yes. He's been deaf since birth, although he can hear certain pitches of sound he can't make out human speech very well. You didn't know?" She asks.  
  
"We didn't know about him until a day ago. He and his mother just moved here." Catherine explained.  
  
The doctor smiled and patted Mike's head. "Well, we've got his records and his father's doing fine. It is a Mr. Grissom right?" Catherine nodded. "He's out of surgery and in recovery. I'll find his doctor for you. In the mean time." The doctor pulled out a small lolly and handed it to Mike. 'Bye Mike.'  
  
"Bye." He said cheerily.  
  
Nick took Mike from Catherine and sat him down. "Like father like son huh?" Mike nodded and giggled. Everyone laughed.  
  
"He can obviously read lips." Warrick supplied sitting next to Catherine.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grissom woke with a start and the nurse had to push him back down. "Mr Grissom, please stay still." Grissom lay down and grimaced in pain at the sudden movement. "Mr Grissom, you're in the hospital."  
  
He opened his eyes and after a few seconds he focused on the nurse. "Where's Sara and Mike?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know. I'll find out, just please stay still." Grissom nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
15 minutes later Catherine walked in with Mike holding her hand. "Daddy." Mike said apon seeing his father.  
  
Grissom looked down at him and smiled. "Hey buddy. Come here." He patted the bed lightly and Catherine placed Mike next to him. "You ok?"  
  
Mike smiled and nodded. "Not hurt." He said sadly. "Mummy hurt."  
  
"I know, she's going to be ok." Grissom assured seeing Catherine's nodded. "How is she Cath?"  
  
"Better. They managed to stop the bleeding. There just making sure there's no brain damage. Test, checks, the usual." She took his hand and squeezed it. "How about you?"  
  
Grissom nodded. "Ok, still sore and very tired."  
  
"Get some rest and hopefully Sara will be awake later. You want us to stay?"  
  
"Yeah." Mike lay down next to his father and Grissom wrapped one arm around him. Holding him securely. Catherine sat down and watched them. She'd never thought Grissom would be very good with children let alone have one of his own. He seemed to be a good father. Grissom tightened his hold on his son and brushed his curls back with his free hand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara's head was throbbing. She looked around the white room and cringed at the door opening with its creaking hinges. "Sorry." Catherine said noticing her wince.  
  
"It's fine." Sara said slowly. "Head hurts." Her tone was light and low.  
  
Catherine smiled and sat down. "Not surprising." She spoke in a just as low and light tone.  
  
"Where's everyone, how's Grissom and Mike?"  
  
"Mike's with Grissom. There asleep." Sara smiled and closed her eyes. "He's quite the father isn't he."  
  
"You'd be surprised. He's a great father and Mike adores him." Sara's speech slurred a little. "Sorry Cath, I don't seem to talk for long."  
  
"It's ok, you've all been through a lot. I'm going to tell the others to come back later. You get some rest." Catherine wrapped her fingers round Sara's and squeezed them.  
  
Chapter FOURTEEN  
  
Grissom couldn't move. His chest and side was hurting immensely. Mike was playing with his baseball cards, he was laying them out and putting them in some sort of order. The door opened and Mike crawled off the bed and ran towards the visitor.  
  
"Mummy."  
  
Sara lifted him up and sat him on her knee. The nurse wheeled the chair in and stopped next to Grissom's bed. Sara raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Lying on the job I see."  
  
Grissom shook his head and laughed a little. He stopped as pain assaulted him. Holding his chest with one hand he reached for hers and entwined them. "Picking on me already huh?"  
  
"Better place than any." She grinned. Mike wrapped his arms around her neck and looked at the bandage.  
  
"Mummy hurt." Mike said looking into her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine sweetie." Sara looked at Grissom and squeezed his hand. "Good news. No brain damage or memory lose, just one hell of a headache and loads of drugs. How about you, you seen the doctor?"  
  
"Yeah. No lung damage. Spleen removed and a transfusion. It's going to be a while before I'll be walking alone and apparently no work or lifting for about 3 months." Grissom relayed what his doctor had told him.  
  
Sara laughed lightly. "Good thing the doctor told you before I got a chance."  
  
Raising a playful eyebrow and smirking at her, he pulled on her hand. Sara leaned forward and kissed him briefly. "More time with my family." He murmured into her mouth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two months later and the house had been redecorated, Grissom was walking around with help from a cane and Sara's head injury was healing quickly, Catherine had some bad news and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Mobley want's Sara moving to days." She said without hesitation.  
  
Grissom looked at Sara and shook his head. "No."  
  
"No choice. He want's her to transfer to days or go back to San Francisco. Your relationship is apparently not appropriate in the work place." Before Catherine could continue Sara jumped in.  
  
"That's unfair. We never brought our personal relationship into the lab before or after Quinn. He can't do that." Sara sat down and rubbed her face.  
  
Grissom lowered himself to her side slowly and pulled her against him. "We'll think of something even if it means me giving up supervisor."  
  
Sara and Catherine's heads whipped around in shock. "No, Gil you can't do that." Sara protested. "You worked so hard to get where you are. I'm not letting you give that up not because of this."  
  
Grissom stared at her in shock. "This? You mean me and you or the lab and our relationship Sara?" Catherine stood and left them, not wanting to witness the impending argument.  
  
"The lab and our relationship Gil not us." She took his hand in hers. "I'm not giving up what we have, but I'm not going to let you loose your job because Mobley thinks we will somehow bring our private lives into work."  
  
Resting his head to hers, he sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't want to give up anything. There has to be something. I'm not letting Mobley transfer you anywhere. I want to be with you at home and at work." He kissed her hair and held her close.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Three days later, Sara was sitting in bed reading. Grissom was asleep and nestled against her side. It was nearly time to get up, but she was too engrossed in the book to take notice of the time. Grissom ran his hand down her thigh in his sleep and smiled as she twitched slightly. Sara couldn't suppress the giggle and Grissom looked up at her with groggy eyes.  
  
"Ticklish my love?"  
  
Sara closed the book and snuggled down to face him. Grissom's hand moved up her body as she slid into a laying position. "What were you dreaming about?" She asked playfully.  
  
Smiling at her, he let his fingers trace her collarbone. "You."  
  
"Really?" She asked mock surprise.  
  
He shook his head. "Nope might have been monkeys or something, can't quite remember." He moved away as she hit him with her pillow. "Ow ouch, hey, honey, stop I'm hurt." He laughed.  
  
Sara hovered over him and gazed into his eyes. She brushed his hair back and ran her hand down his cheek. "Yes."  
  
Grissom narrowed his eyes with a smile. "Yes what?"  
  
She grinned and laid her head on his shoulder. "Yes, I'll marry you."  
  
Grissom sucked in his breath. Sara looked at him in concern. "You will?" He asked not believing his ears.  
  
"Yes. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She played with his curls and smiled down at him.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to. I'm mean aren't you worried about work?"  
  
Sara nodded. "I am, but I was reading the department rules and it says nothing about relationships between lab personnel regardless there rank. The lab's not part of the police department."  
  
Grissom pulled her to him. "We won't have to worry about the threat from Mobley if we're married." Grissom loosened his hold at the thought that popped into his head. "You're only saying yes because of the threat aren't you?"  
  
Taken aback by the question, she pulled away from him and sat up. "No. How could you think that? I've always wanted to marry you, but I was terrified. It's still terrifying. It's the biggest step I've ever considered taking. Gil, please believe me. I want to marry you. I want to live here with you permanently. Mike will have a secure and permanent home as he grows up. I want to share that with you."  
  
He pushed himself up and brushed her tears away. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. I know you mean it, really I do. I'm just shocked you finally said yes." He chuckled and pulled her to him. "Now we get to live that life we've always talked about."  
  
Sara kissed his neck and smiled. "I should have said yes a long time ago and none of the pain from over the years would have been necessary."  
  
Grissom held her head in his hands and smiled. "It wasn't all pain. There were tough times, but what relationship doesn't have bad patches. The best thing now is that you and I are going to be married." His happiness was plastered all over his face as he kissed her deeply.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Three months had past since Grissom was released from the hospital, and one month since Sara agreed to marry him. Although Grissom was still using the cane to get around, he was healing and Sara's head had completely healed. Mike had spent a month and a half spending his nights with a night time carer/babysitter that was capable of looking after themselves and had self defence training. Sara and Grissom weren't going to let anything happen to Mike and although Sam was a good friend and great babysitter, it wasn't fair that anyone should have gone through what she did and not have the training to protect themselves.  
  
Sam's body was found after Brass and Ecklie interviewed Grissom when he came out of hospital. She was found in the back garden of Grissom's house in the sewage drain beneath the manhole cover. James Quinn was sentences on four counts of murder and three counts of attempted murder. Four lifetime sentences were past and he was sent to jail to spend the rest of his life behind bars.  
  
Sara and Grissom were married six months afterwards. They moved to a new and larger house shortly after their honeymoon and Mike was enrolled at the best deaf pre-school in Vegas. Everyone at the lab learnt a little sign language so they could talk to Mike and they even offered to take turns looking after him when Sara and Grissom wanted some time alone.  
  
Grissom recovered fully from his injuries and although, now and then when he lifted things, his chest would twinge and he would get an earful from his wife. Sara continued to work the nightshift and they both never brought their private life into the lab. They worked cases together and split to partner up with the others. Life was normal or a normal as life can be and soon enough Sara was pregnant again. Grissom the proud father was over the moon and couldn't wait to share the news with everyone after the first check up.  
  
Mike was growing fast and soon became very interested in baseball the game and joined the little league. He still collects the cards and one night at the lab when Mike was brought in with a cold and cough, Grissom recognised a pattern in his son's sorting of the cards. They were in order of stats. The most home runs to the least. He pointed this out to Sara and both agreed to begin teaching him more advanced things for his age as maths and science. Mike came to love numbers and math at the age of 6 and soon found himself in a higher learning class at his deaf school. Although he received some minor special treatment, he never took anything or anyone for granted, or used his intelligence to get back at others. This made his parents very proud and once his little brother was born, he helped his mother around the house. As much as a growing little boy could.  
  
Some areas in their marriage were up and down, but they never stopped talking and getting through it together. Love was always there and through that love and determination was a strong growing family with a bright future in their path.  
  
THE END  
  
(My brain and me are arguing. Way too many stories to complete and get past completed ones posted. It's difficult with a slow computer and dodgey Internet connection. I hoped you loved the story. Kind of enjoyed it myself. But it's your thoughts what count, so I would love to hear them, but be nice. I never sleep at night, because I can't and so I write. I do pretty well on three hours of sleep sometimes. Aren't insomniacs cool? lol.) 


End file.
